


When Lawnmowing Goes Wrong

by GatorJen



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Time Travel, or Peggy Carter just making the world do her bidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatorJen/pseuds/GatorJen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mowing the lawn can have some unintended consequences.  Especially when you have neighbors with no shame and a shirtless Steve Rogers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Lawnmowing Goes Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted over on my [Tumblr](http://gatorjen.tumblr.com) in response to a post made by [pegcartxr](http://pegcartxr.tumblr.com) over on Tumblr for some Steve and Peggy domestic fluff fic. This immediately popped into my head and I had to write it. This is also set in current time. How did Peggy get there? However you want friends, because nothing can stop Peggy Carter, not even time.

One of the things Peggy and Steve didn’t take in to consideration when they bought their modest house in the suburbs was how often the grass had to be mowed in the summer. When Steve volunteered to be the one to mow it weekly, Peggy wasn’t about to stop him, because summers in the Virginia suburbs surrounding D.C. were HOT and she knew this was a battle she had no desire to win.

Because of the heat, Steve tended to mow the law without a shirt on, and Peggy quickly realized it gave her an unanticipated opportunity to shamelessly watch him and those rippling muscles. And yes, she may have fallen for him when he was a sickly, skinny man, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t appreciate the improvements to his physique from the serum.

Unfortunately, Peggy wasn’t the only person who appreciated Steve’s more recently acquired assets. It started with the neighbor across the street suddenly starting to sun bathe on the Saturday mornings Steve was mowing the lawn. One neighbor became two, and before Peggy knew what was happening, there was a veritable gaggle of women camped out across the street every Saturday morning.

Peggy told herself she wasn’t acting jealous when she informed Steve she would be taking over the weekly mowing duties going forward. Not even Steve’s not so sly smile in reaction was enough to get her to acknowledge the jealousy coursing through her.

To Peggy’s utter surprise, the crowd only continued to grow, both men and women, once she took over the lawn duties. It only took Steve a couple weeks to suggest maybe they should just hire the neighbor kid down the street, because they never knew when they would be gone for weeks at a time on a mission, and really, they couldn’t let their yard go just because their work could be time consuming. Peggy was quick to agree, stating it would be better to have someone handling the yard work that had a reliable schedule. And if Peggy pulled Steve up the stairs to their bedroom right after seeing the disappointed looks on the faces of the crowd across the street the first weekend neither of them mowed the yard, it was nothing more than a coincidence.


End file.
